The heiress of the uzumaki clan
by ramisa2001
Summary: inspiration came from a fan fiction from called spinning whirlpool. a young girl who is disguised as a boy and is the kyuubi no kitsune stuck in her body has another secret a secret that could make her a danger a kekkai genkai that rivals the uchiha sharingan hyuuga byakugan (sry don't know if ts right or not ) together watch naruto or naru uzumaki goes to simple
1. Prologue

this my own way of the story spinning whirlpool the kekkai genkai is the same and everything the sasunaru is on but naruto is female okay oh and pirates vs ninjas is the author of my inspiration oh I'd you want to see the story true origin it is called .net that's all now on with the story. (I DO NOT OWN NARUTO)

Prologue

8 years after the kyuubi attack

'why do people hate me why?' thought a girl who was disguised as a boy the girl name was naru but to others naruto. she was at her lake. the lake was found one day when she was being chased only her and the old man knows this is where naru goes when she wants to think things over about her self she decided to be dead last in the class so she won't be suspected.

one day she was at the lake she was twirling the water the water was starting to twirl when she let go it was still twirling after he left his hand. the water was turning into a small whirlpool she put her hand there and it stopped she then ran to the hokage office.

hokage office

'is there an easier way to finish this paperwork curse you minato this was supposed to be your job not mine' thought sandaime hokage he heard a knock "come in" naru-chan walked in "hello jiji I need to speak to you something happened" said naru I was wondering did she want me to know "what is it naru-chan?" I asked she lifted her head what I saw made my eyes widen her eyes were swirling like a whirlpool she then said "I was at the lake when I touched it the water started swirling I was wondering if you know why it did that" I was still staring at naru and then pointed to the mirror he looked and i saw his eyes widen I said "naru-chan seems like you awakened your bloodline congratulations I have never seen a kid at such a young age awaken there bloodline" I smiled at her she then ran up and hugged me and I remembered the pro use I made to kushina that I would tell her about then either when she became chunin or awakened her bloodline which ever came first "naru-chan its time I tell you who your parents are and why you are hated by the village" she nodded and I could tell she was listening cause she was quiet and looked at me "October 10th your birthday as you know was the day the kyuubi attacked the yondaime didn't kill the kyuubi because it was immortal instead it sealed it into someone that someone was you before you ask why it is because they needed a new born baby someone who can carry the kyuubi and die with the kyuubi and if your wondering why you well I think he would love to give to someone he trust none other then his new born daughter am I right" I saw his eyes widen a lot he stuttered "my father was the yondaime" I nodded "yes minato namikaze was the 4th hokage your mother was kushina uzumaki and she was the heiress of the the uzumaki clan well was it was destroyed in war the remaining uzumaki are scattered around the 2nd or 3rd great shinobi world your mother came here in konoha so basically your the heiress of the clan please don't tell anyone about this okay until you get my permission the fox you can tell your parents no okay" he nodded "now your bloodline it is called boushi gogyou (spinning water) (don't want to do the discription so I will give you a link to the discription s/5009363/2/Spinning-Whirlpool) I told him about the discription she was a water dancer one of the last of her kind she will be strong for sure.


	2. Chapter 1

Clan Name: Uzumaki

How Many are left: Unknown

Last known Clan Member: Naruto

Bloodline Name: Boushi Gogyou(Spinning Water)

What Bloodline does: The User can control the waters currents, and turn it into a whirlpool. But that is not what all it does, it can also turn the water into any shape they wish, they can even freeze the water. They can control anything that is or was water, they can even control the human body since it is about 60% of water but they need to concentrate hard to do this. By the age of eleven they can walk on water without chakra, they can also bring plants or trees to life with the water they have, but at the same time they can overflow them and kill them. To them Water is rebirth and healing and at the same time death and pain, they can even heal themselves and others in great speed, almost like magic...

How to know if it's a Uzumaki: Their eyes are their weakness, when in battle and they sometimes let their emotions get control, their eyes will swirl like the whirlpools itself, to them they find their eyes to be a cruse more then a gift so they normally try not to get to their emotions out of hand, also the reason they hate their eyes more is because when they cry their tears become crystals that in the inside has a awesome whirlpool blue color and whirlpool design that can cost quite high if someone gets their hands on it

Their most prize item: Other then knowing and respecting nature and what's around them they have one powerful weapon used to protect their home, it was called the Staff of Rebirth and Death, only the clan leaders could use the staff...

I woke up 5:00 in the morning we just met zabuza momochi yesterday when we found out our c-rank is actually an a-rank. I was walking when I found this lake it wasn't too big but it was really deep it was late I thought it would be good to release my henge seal which makes me back into a girl the problem is that tsunami was. Tsunami is the daughter of tazuna the man were protecting. So I released it and I went to the water and stood up started lifting my hands and water came up life size I started moving my hands and the figures started moving or dancing it always cheers me up when I'm sad it reminds me who my family is I was about to cry I made sure nothing was in the way so I cried crystal came out of my eyes I decided to give it to this village since there so poor.

I was walking when I noticed naruto was out I was going to ask why but I decided not I then hid and watched what he (she) was doing what surprised me was he turned to a...SHE!? I still watching when I saw her putting her hands up 2 figures came out of the water I silently gasped he was a... WATER DANCER! they are supposed to be gone I saw her smile and cry the tears turned to crystal and fell on the floor I decided to go up to her.

"Naruto what are you doing" tsunami said I fell back frightened I then looked at her and said " you saw didn't you" she nodded I sighed "come sit I will tell you but you must keep it a secret okay" she nodded " okay first the reason I am acting like a boy is because I am an orphan at my village they hate me a lot for some reason" I then pulled down my sleeve and showed her my cuts "these are from the villagers just last week I decided I should go away for a mission on my birthday because on my birthday I am hospitalized all the time I have more cuts on my birthday I do on my regular basis hitting" I then closed my eyes and started tearing while clenching my fist then what surprised me was that she hugged me "you don't have to tell me about your bloodline I already know about it since it is famous but you have to be quiet just cry your pain out okay cry it all out okay" I just nodded and cried and cried there was a bunch of crystals when I was done I wiped my eyes "thank you oh and take the crystals I was going to give it to you since it'll help your village" I smiled she then looked and said "you sure I mean that's a lot" I just waved "I have a lot at home also and unlimited supply" I pointed to my eyes then I turned back to about wiped my eyes and picked up the crystals there was about 100 crystals I walked in and people were awake sasuke said "dobe where were you" I just looked at him and said "training and helping tsunami" they all looked and sakura said "what can a Baka like can help with why didn't you get sasuke-kun to do it he would be better" I mentally rolled my eyes I acted like I have a crush on her so nobody would suspect anything. Sasuke said "what in there?" He asked in looked I was sti carrying the basket with the crystals "oh this I found these and decided to help the wave with it it'll help a lot" I then lifted and showed the crystal everybody eyes went wide seeing it I was going to laugh so hard at there faces "dobe where did you get that I demand to know" sasuke said. I looked at him "not saying a secret" he then said "I am an uchiha I demand you tell me where you got those" I looked at him in disgusted "my lips are zipped and stops being a brat your an uchiha so what all because you have a last name doesn't make you scary I am a uzumaki tell me any difference" I said everybody tried not to laugh and tsunami said "I am making breakfast" I then looked and said "need any help" she looked and smiled "sure come and help me" I went to the kitchen and she said "give me your arm" I did a little confused "okay here is some ointment put it on your scars after we eat" she gave the ointment and I smiled and nodded " I will make pancakes" I said she nodded "can you also make a omelet I have difficulty" I nodded and started making the food what I didn't notice the others were watching

In the other room

" why does the dobe have cuts?" Asked sasuke Kakashi sighed "those are abuse marks the village must have abused him again I'm going to need to talk to the hokage" everybody looked at him and sakura said "yeah right I bet he did those on purpose so he can get attention Baka" Kakashi gave her a glare "sakura you don't understand Naruto life he is alone hated for no reason so if I were you zip would keep your trap shut okay" she nodded but still didn't believe sasuke was about to say what sakura said but when she said it he just let it go he didn't believe that he could have a worse life then me he is always smiling then the door swing open "breakfast is ready" every body sat and sasuke said "which one did the dobe make?" Naruto glared "figure it out yourself and just eat" people ate the pancakes first "tsunami the pancakes are good" I smirked so did she "I didn't make then naruto did" everyone stopped eating an stared sakura said "stop being modest tsunami naruto Baka could not have made this he is well a Baka" I then said " sakura-chan I did make it" I said everyone stared I just kept eating eating after a while the others kept eating " thank you for the food tsunami I am going to train" I said "why keep training your going to die gato is too strong" everyone turned and tsunami said "Inari be quiet" I looked and said "whatever kid I am off" thn Inari said "how can you be like that you don't know how I suffered I bet not even a single day you know how I suffered your always smiling" he broke out in tears I looked at him and said "listen I don't know what this gato did to you I don't care but don't you say I never suffered you have your mother and gramps looking after you but all you could care about is yourself you have people having to care for you loving you so don't say you suffered I am off bye" and I left sasuke said "where does that dobe get off saying he suffered how could he suffer I suffered with my clan gone" sakura said "yeah that Baka should shut up" that's when tsunami snapped he looked at there sensei he said nothing "I can't believe how much of a baby you 2 are" everybody looked at tsunami she then said "all you care about sasuke is revenge and you Sakura your just caring for yourself all you care about is sasuke heck you don't even know the pain since you have a family alive" tsunami then looked to the side and saw the ointment she grabbed it and went to naru everybody stared at her until she left "she's right you know" everybody looked at kakashi "naruto suffered the most terrible life ever his life is hell if I was him I would have done suicide I'm going to talk to inari" he was walking and stopped "Sakura you have to keep that mouth shut sometimes sasuke lost his family naruto never had one" he then walked to the porch sasuke and Sakura just sat there Sasuke thought why are those two overprotecting him? maybe I was wrong... Sakura thought okay that was weird glances at Sasuke he is so cute inner Sakura sweat drops

next morning

naru outside asleep in the henge when someone wakes him up "wake up you'll catch a cold" naru looked at the person and said "hi but don't worry I haven't been sick in life" the person blinked and said "really well that's interesting I been meaning to ask I came here last night and saw you doing something oh right name is haku" he smiled and said "hi haku I will tell you later so what are you doing" haku then smiled and said "I am picking herbs I see your a ninja do you have someone precious" naru closed his eyes and thought jiji iruka-sensei kakashi-sensei Sasuke Sakura all my friends he smiled and looked at him and said "I do I will fight for them every bit but I want to find away to protect them without fighting I know I need to but throwing away a life before it is ready to disappear I don't think I can stand that" haku looked and smiled "you'll become strong very strong bye" naru said "naruto" she nodded and said "bye naruto" he got up and walked and said "I'm a boy" naru smirked and said "I'm a girl oh and say hi to zabuza for me one more thing don't tell them anything about what you saw last night it is top secret I will tell you when we meet again" naku turned and smiled then nodded and left. naru then fell asleep again.


	3. Chapter 2

I am getting annoyed from now on I am doing P.O.V I will not change the other chapters so live with is on to the story.

Naru P.O.V

I woke the next morning I was in the bedroom I was staying in tsunami someone must have got me and put me here oh ya jiji got me something to open I should open it now naru went into her bag and grabbed 2 boxes one that seemed old the other seemed way older she opened the first one

dear naru-chan

hi hope your doing well in your first real mission in this box in a letter from your mother hope you do good I find it funny how they think your an idiot and you can't fool a person and your fooling them all even kakashi oh and other box came from your clan princess naru if I am right it is for the future leaders of your clan and for the future queen for the lost contry uzugakure since you are both of them and this is something you can only use no one else good bye my water dancer

from old man

p.s you are going to sing and play the piano when you get here I want to hear it I am stressed I promise just this once

I just smiled and chuckled then opened my moms gift

dear naru

I wonder how old you are now naru this is your mother I made something for you hope you like it. it is a uzumaki tradition to give their child-to-be new cloths I didn't want to make new cloths every year so I made these hope you like them there kind of tomboyish sorry but I made it like that so just kin case you are either a boy or tomboyish I love you

from Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze

your Mother

p.s your father keeps on bothering me to know what I am doing I am going to whip his but...

in the letter was a picture of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki her mother and father she then put it away and opened the next gift the box was old but long like 1ft long she opened it and her eyes widened It was the staff the staff that was meant for the heir or heiress of the clan since she is the heiress of the clan it was meant for her she is direct blood to the royal family the staff belonged to her she then wore the outfit that her mother gave it was a black shirt with the uzumaki swirl beige color jeans with orange straps hanging on waist strap and black ankle high open toe sandals and black fingerless Velcro strap gloves she then remembered her team "dang" she grabbed the staff and the strangest thing happen the rusty old staff became golden with a red swirl on the top the uzumaki swirl what happen next was scary the staff then had a writing on it it said young uzumaki you face challenges in the future but remember the one with a pure heart wins you my darling are pure of heart you will be allowed to use me in combat but I only accept you take care young uzumaki naru naru read it and decided that she will tell people her real identity no she will reveal her identity now she in henged and when she looked in the mirror and saw red streaks she gasped then smirked and went to the kitchen.

third p.o.v

naru ran to the living room and said "where is my team?!" tsunami looked at her did a spit tick same for inari also he looked again and dropped his cup then inari said "n-naruto is that you" I nodded and said "ya well I am a girl and my name is naru I will tell you the rest after I came back oh if your wondering what the staff is I will also tell you that after Kay" then both nodded naru left tsunami was smiling when naru was gone 2 men came and grabbed tsunami he said "your coming with us" inari eyes widened "let go of my mom" the man said "not gonna happen kiddie" he grabbed her a ran so did inari until naru came and said "let her GO" they all looked inari said "help please" naru looked at him and nodded then looked back at the guys she closed her eyes "go away or else" the guys smirked and said "what can you do huh" gthey heard the water crashing behind he'd she smirked and snapped open her eyes which span really fast the water jumped up and she said "a lot of things punks"that water then rushed to them hit only the men then she said "freezing jutsu" the water froze and men caught them she then went to inari and said "protect your mother with this" she handed him a kunai smiled and ruffled his hair and went to the bridge. she had to hurry.


	4. Chapter 3

sasuke p.o.v

I was battling haku on the bridge where someone came a girl about my age long golden hair with red streaks I said "who are you" she smiled a gentle smile I blushed which is weird because I never blushed she then said "I am hurt you don't remember your own teammmate" I was confused at what she said I then looked at her and saw whisker marks my eyes widened "naruto " she nodded then said "actually my name is really naru not naruto" okay that was it I made a handsign and said "KAI" nothing happened "dame nothing happened which mean your telling the truth" I saw her twitch her eyes she then said "never and I mean NEVER mess with a uzumaki women or you'll regret it teme" I smirked "and why is that may I ask?" I was curious she then smirked and said "my mother was a uzumaki by blood when she came to konoha she gained a nick name you wanna know what it is?" I raised a eyebrow I was curious I nodded "her nickname was red hot blooded habenaro then she gained the name red whirlpool in the war but the most fearful name she got was blooded pirahana" I registered what she said and said "so?" she chuckled "people who know my parents says I look like my dad and have my moms personality" I just stared at her and shivered I heard of that name before but where. I noticed her eyes were closed then I noticed the staff she was holding she then said "good to see you again haku" my eyes widened the boy said "you two so I am not gonna fight...yet because I wanna know why is your bloodline limit it is similar to mine" my eyes widened again he-i mean she has a bloodline what is it? she smirked and said " boushi gogyou" my eyes widened again (a/n he is widening his eyes a lot) she had the legendary boushi gogyou the done has a bloodline limit that is greater then mine. her eyes snapped open she looked at me I looked at her eyes they were spinning she smiled which made me blush which I didn't understand then it hit me at the academy I didn't kiss a boy but a girl who disguised herself as a boy phew she then said "congrats on getting your sharing an" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the mirror and saw my sharing an it was true "okay sasuke let's do this fight okay after this haku the reason yours is similar to mine is because your clan founders were a uzumaki and and icer a icer are able the freeze anything that's why you have my ability sort of" the boy nodded and we started to fight

(don't want to write same fight as the show)

"SASUKE" she yelled I look at her I was on the floor after taking the hit she was crying I was about to say something when her hands glowed and she said with a gentle smile "don't worry you'll be fine I promise now shhhh" I did and looked at her she looked actually pretty I mentally slapped my after she was done she whispered "sleep" I didn't want to sleep but my eyes were slowly closing and I fell asleep.

third p.o.v

Sasuke fell asleep naru got up and stared at haku and said "your running low on chakra let's end this" haku nodded in naru and they charged naru put chakra in her hands and smacked haku square on the face haku thought this is the end bye zabuza he heard a sizzle and saw chidori and went for it naru saw this happening tried to do something but couldn't chidori hit deep naru yelled "Haku!" she ran and took care of him and then kakashi said "naruto is that you" she nodded kakashi stared at the whirlpool eyes naru then got up and said "I'll take on the rest of them I suspect zabuza won't hurt us" she looked at zabuza and he just nodded and said "you saved him I will fight by you but first..." he looked at gato who came a few minutes ago "let me take care of him" she nodded and he took a kunai.

(same thing in the show)

naru ran to zabuza and healed him he slowly closed his eyes and said a faint thank you before sleeping naru herself was weak her chakra was low she fainted she saw Sakura and sasuke run over and kakshi trying to wake her up but she smiled and fainted.


End file.
